


Casting About

by tricia556



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia556/pseuds/tricia556
Summary: A world of Darkness and Death.  People live, people die, some try to help.  A single light shines through the darkness, the Inquisition.  Born out of one need, but may it be the answer to many?
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Maevaris Tilani, Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Hawke/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am using the characters to play. The main storylines will be recognizable, but not much else. I am be trying to go for dark fantasy, and pulling inspiration from many cultures folklore and adding my own.

The man lay bleeding out on the street, the latest victim in the night time attacks. Black ichor oozed out of his wounds with his blood, preventing his them from clotting. But she had gotten here in time, and he would live. His eyes were still full of fear, the adrenaline preventing him from seeing anything but a threat. They flit over her as she crouched down. The moon cast a very weak light, and was mostly obstructed by the buildings. Briefly, she wondered what he would see in a moment, as she knew that everyone saw something different.

Silently she touched a hand to his wound, and as it began to close he looked up at her in awe.

"You're one of them." He gasped out. She smiled gently as his body began to writhe, unused to healing so quickly. When finished, she cast a simple spell to collect the ichor from on and around him, depositing it into a jar. She pulled him to his feet, as whole and healthy as he was before the attack, then slipped silently away. He would have a story to tell, but she planned to be long gone before she heard it.

~ * ~

Inspectors Max Trevelyan and Solas from the Inquisition crouched on the ground where the blacksmith had led him, examining it as best he could. The blacksmith hovered off to the side.

"Tell me again what happened." Max said as he examined the indent of where the man had fallen. Solas was opposite him, casting detection spells. The man heaved a sigh.

"It's like I said; I was on me way home from having a pint, when I gots knocked down and felt burning across my stomach. I couldn't rightly see nothin' with how dark it was, but I sure as shit saw all its teeth when it opened its mouth above me. Then this light came outta nowhere, and it screamed somethin' awful and took off. Then _she_ was there, the most beautiful being I ever seen, and I thought to meself 'it's an Sithiche, just like me grandmother told us when we was young. And she was beautiful, so beautiful. She's the one that healed me, she did."

"Where did she go?" Solas asked, casting about for any sign of a blood trail. The blacksmith opened his mouth to answer, then eyed the two of them critically.

"Wha' you want to know where she went fer? You one o' them looking to collect on the bounty?"

"What bounty?"

"Lord Bronson's bounty, it's been out for years. Don' know what he wants 'em for, but they're taken to the castle. Some were brought in a few weeks ago, all bound up. Haven't seen 'em since." Trevelyan held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"I promise, my only interest is in the creature that attacked you, which she seems to be tracking as well. I merely want to speak with her." The man eyed him critically before sighing.

"So long as you mean her no harm." He accepted Trevelyan's nod with one of his own, then pointed down the street. "She went off in that direction, following the creature and collecting its blood. Why would she do that?"

"Were the Ankou blood to soak into the ground, it could potentially give rise to Ba'nach." Solas answered. The blacksmith went pale, and had to lean against the building. Trevelyan thanked the man and handed him a few coins, and he promptly turned and headed towards the tavern.

"What were you able to find, Solas?" He asked once the man was out of earshot.

"There are faint energy traces left by both the Ankou and the woman. The demon is the one that we have been tracking, and the woman is as the man claims, a Sithiche."

"What do you know of Sithiches'? All I know are the myths my grandmother told me, likely the same ones the blacksmith heard from his grandmother." Solas smiled sadly as they began walking, following what they could of the creatures' path.

"They were once as great as the Elvhen; some argue that they were more powerful. They are similar to humans in looks only, everything else about them is…more."

"More? More what?"

"I am uncertain how else to describe it, no language I have studied has ever been able to truly encompass what they are."

"Is it true that they fell when the Elves did? And was it for the same reason?"

"It was around the same time, yes. As for the reason, I am uncertain. Few records survive from that era, and what few remain have very little information as to what happened. I do know that unlike my people, their civilization never truly recovered. There were attempts of course, but eventually they simply disappeared. Most believe that if they do still exist, they are deep in hiding. What the blacksmith said about this bounty worries me." Trevelyan nodded in agreement.

"I'll recommend in my report that we look into the rumors, see if there's any truth to it. Who knows, perhaps Lord Bronson is merely offering them a safe place."

"Perhaps." Solas's voice was neutral, though they both knew how improbable that was. Anyone who offered a bounty, not a reward, generally wasn't the magnanimous kind. 

The trail ended at the door to a non-descript shop, well, except for the sign in elegant golden script that read 'Pavus Potions', and the rather handsome man standing in the doorway, looking somewhat bemusedly at the blood soaked package and jars on his doorstep. He looked up as they approached and flashed a dazzling smile of perfectly white teeth, his mustache framing his mouth.

"Good day to you! I don't suppose you could tell me who left this here, could you?" His voice flowed like smooth velvet, his accent rich and thick.

"Not precisely." Trevelyan answered with a smile of his own as he took in the man's rather impressive physique. Pavus clearly noticed and smiled wider. "Though I do believe that is the creature we have been tracking. Solas?" Solas crouched over the bundle and cast the same spell that he had in that alley.

"It is the creature." He confirmed.

"Looks like someone has done your job for you then." Pavus said as he waved his hand and levitated the corpse and jars. Trevelyan bent down to retrieve a piece of paper that he had seen flutter to the ground, and studied the symbol on it. It was a simple design, a square with an X on the inside connecting the corners, and a single line woven in and around the outer borders.

"Does this mean anything to you?" He showed it to Pavus, who nodded.

"I should have guessed, this is just their style."

"Their?" Pavus nodded and waved them inside.

"Tea is on if you would care to join me; I could do with some company." Trevelyan and Solas followed him inside, finding the front area well lit and neatly maintained with jars of clearly labeled potions and herbs stacked neatly on the shelves.

"That is a symbol of the Sithiche, one given among friends. How are you familiar with them?" Solas asked.

"Is that what they're called in the South? Have a seat while I properly store all of this, if you would." He headed towards the back, though was gone only a few moments before he returned with three mugs and a pot of tea. He poured tea into all three mugs, though Solas declined his. "Now, before I answer your question, I would like to know why you are interested." His face was perfectly pleasant, but his eyes held a steel that nearly made Max uncomfortable. He met his gaze steadily anyway.

"We were tracking that creature, and came across accounts of someone else doing the same. We thought to work with them to kill it, though it's a bit of a moot point by now." Pavus studied him carefully, eyes moving from his expression to sweep his frame in an appreciative manner. Trevelyan noticed, and a smile bloomed on his face as he leaned back and stretched. Solas gave a small cough to bring their attention back to the conversation.

"And how is it you know the Sithiches?"

"One of them helped me to escape quite the predicament back in my home, then helped me to set up shop here. Every so often one of them will drop off little packages like the one this morning."

"They come here regularly? Could you point them out to us?" Trevelyan found himself pinned to the wall by Pavus before he had time to fully finish his sentence.

"If you're one of those blasted bounty hunters…" He hissed, before shifting his eyes to watch the swirl of magic that Solas created near his face. The symbol he etched out was similar, yet incredibly different from what had been on the paper. This one was two interlocking rectangles whose short sides had been curved and brought to a point, as though someone had placed their finger in the middle, then pulled and twisted. Pavus narrowed his eyes, but made no move to release him, and Max stayed still at a look from Solas. "How do you know that symbol?" He demanded of Solas over his shoulder.

"I once had a place where I could provide them Sanctuary. Sadly, I am no longer in a position to do so." He answered, and it was the most emotion that Max had ever heard from him.

"The Inquisitor has made the Inquisition a safe place for all who need it." Max said, taking a chance. "After hearing about the bounty this morning, I merely thought to offer them the same." Pavus sneered at the mention of the bounty, and contemplated both men.

"You truly wish them no harm?"

"Only a safe place should they need it."

"Provided they perform some sort of service." The distrust was clear in Pavus's voice.

"What? No! Well, I mean, they'll have to work, sure, but nothing they wouldn't want to do! And no more than anyone else." Pavus relaxed slightly, though didn't move. "As enjoyable as this position can be in the right circumstances," Max continued "I don't typically care for an audience." Pavus blinked as he caught the innuendo, and with a lazy smirk let him slide to the ground, giving a not so subtle grope along the way.

"Don't stop on my account." A female voice quipped from the doorway. "You know I love a good show." Max and Solas jumped, not having heard the door open, and Pavus's entire being lit up.

"My Darling, dearest Sarah, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Whatever could have happened to cause you to grace me with your presence early?" He embraced her tightly, and while her smile was delighted, there was something strained about it. She warily eyed Max and Solas.

"Plans changed. Is my Order ready?"

"Of course my dear, of course." He bustled around behind his counter, and Solas caught Max's eyes and nodded towards the door.

"We thank you for your time and conversations, Messere Pavus, we will be on our way." Max called out.

"Leaving already? Such a shame. We have _much_ we could have continued 'discussing'." He made no effort to conceal his appreciation of Max's form, and Max treated him to a suave grin.

"We will likely be in the area for a few days, I'm certain I can find time to continue our 'discussion' later." Solas all but rolled his eyes and ushered Max out of the shop before the flirting could escalate further." Sarah turned a large grin on Dorian.

"He's cute. I might go for him myself if things don't work out between you two." Dorian waggled his finger at her playfully.

"Now now, no poaching when you are more than capable of getting your own man." The playfulness then left his features. "What's this about a 'change of plans'?" Sarah flicked her hands, sending a miniscule amount of force magic to make sure that the door was locked.

"He's performing the Ritual tomorrow. I've got to get them out tonight." Dorian's face hardened.

" _We've_ got to get them out you mean. Don't think for a moment I'm going to let you go in alone."

"Dorian, no…"

"Ah ah ah, don't even think it. You helped me out of the worst bit of trouble I have ever been in. If helping to rescue your kin is all I can do to repay even a fraction of what I owe you, then that is what I will do."

"You don't owe me anything Dorian." He kissed the top of her head gently as he embraced her.

"I owe you _everything_. Now, tell me of our plans."


	2. Chapter 2

Max Trevelyan, youngest son of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick, Hero of the Valley, Investigator of the Inquisition and quite used to the scrutiny of others, was finding it very difficult not to fidget at Lord Bronson's dinner party as he mingled with the other guests. The invitation had been waiting for him when he and Solas arrived back at the Inquisitions hotel. It had included allusions to Lord Bronson being open to give aid to the Inquisition, as well as a warning from a Red Jenny to bring weapons, and anything they had against mind control.

So here he was, cleverly decked out with a match to the earring he normally wore, as well as replacement rings and even the buttons on his coat, all etched with runes to prevent his mind from being altered by anyone. As a result, he could _feel_ the magic in the room slither around him, trying and failing to take hold. He did his best to act like he was being affected, taking his cues from the other guests, but more than once he caught Lord Bronson watching him carefully.

Solas, being an elf, had posed as his manservant, and was using the guise to slip in and around the servants. Max wished that their roles were reversed, as he was much more comfortable in the shadows, but Lord Bronson's invitation had been specifically for him. He absolutely _hated_ to wait for others to get back to him.

Speaking of which…Solas caught his attention from a darkened alcove, and he gently excused himself from his current conversation. He meandered his way around the room, waiting until his hosts attention was elsewhere before slipping in next to Solas.

"What have you found?" He asked quietly, his eyes scanning the room.

"It is worse than we feared." Solas responded, just as quietly. "Much of the staff have been under a compulsion for years, as are many of the guests. I freed those that I could, and made contact with Red Jenny. She informed me that there is a large group of peoples in the dungeon, and believes that they are Sithiche. He is planning a blood ritual for tomorrow night, and while she did not know the details of it, it clearly unsettled her. We _have_ to stop him." Trevelyan nodded.

"When does he plan to start the ritual?"

"Nightfall." 

"All right, we can easily get a full company here in 20 minutes, but we need some time to plan…"

"BASTARD!" A fully enraged female voice shouted, halting all sound and bringing everyone's attention to the entrance of the manor. Max and Solas looked with everyone else, and saw Messere Pavus and his friend Sarah standing there, with the woman absolutely livid. Max could see the effects of her barely restrained magic around her, and knew enough about it to know that those with Mage Sight were seeing something quite spectacular. And deadly.

Lord Bronson strode towards her, ever the picture of the affronted noble.

"What is the meaning of this you pathetic…"

"Release. My. People." She ground out, staring him dead in the eyes.

"I don't know what…" Sarah swung her staff in a wide arc and slammed it down, sending out a pulse along the floor. When the pulse hit Trevelyan, it washed away all the spells that had been trying to insinuate themselves into his mind. Gasps went up around the room as other people's minds were freed. Lord Bronson was not amused.

"You insolent little girl! I will have you strung up for this!" Sarah's smirk grew cruel as she pointed her staff at him.

"Release my people now, or I will kill you to do so." Lord Bronson smiled cruelly.

"I think not, little girl. This is still my house, full of my men." He pointed his finger straight at the two of them. "Kill them both!" What erupted next was total chaos, as guests panicked and ran every which way, those with any fighting skill tried to defend those without, and Lord Bronson's men attacked both Dorian and Sarah. Solas slipped out to gather the platoon they had brought with them, and Max slipped around the room, cutting off Lord Bronson's escape.

"Such a rude host, leaving his guests before the end of the facilities." Max breathed, his voice full of saccharine sweetness as he held a knife to the man's throat.

"Such a rude guest, drawing weapons against your host." He sneered back, then slipped out of Max's grip and pounced. Max countered, and though Lord Bronson was skilled, Max was more so. He quickly had the older man on his knees, arms secured painfully behind his back. It was only then that he chanced a look at the rest of the room, only to see Sarah stalking towards him. The Lords men were either dead or unconscious, and Solas was directing the Inquisition soldiers in securing the rest. Dorian strolled by the woman's side, looking as though he had not a care in the world. He threw a saucy wink at Max, who couldn't help but grin at his boldness. Sarah once again pointed her staff at Lord Bronson.

"Release my people." Bronson just spat a mouthful of blood at her.

"No. And if you kill me, control simply passes to my son, and you won't kill a child." Sarah arched an eyebrow at him.

"Do not presume to know what I will and will not do." She said icily, then smirked as she watched real fear and doubt flit across his face. "But in this case I will not need to, for the boy is not your son." She laughed as he spluttered, high and cruel. "Did you not know? For a woman who cannot keep her mouth shut about others secrets, your wife keeps _her_ secrets remarkably well. Now, will you release my people, or do I need to kill you?" He spat on her again. "Death it is then." In one fluid motion she snapped his neck, and Max released his body. He hit the floor, but Sarah and Dorian had already begun moving away. Max and Solas followed with barely a nod between them, and only paused for a moment at the entrance to the lower levels as they took in the horrid condition of the people being held there. The floors were stone, but there was so much dirt mixed with blood, feces, and urine that it was difficult to tell. That smell alone made Max gag, but it was the addition of the rancid, fetid odors from infected wounds that nearly made him lose what little he had eaten that evening. It was only through a supreme force of will that he kept it all down.

Solas pushed past Max and immediately began to examine the people, healing the worst of the injuries as he did so. Max joined Dorian in unlocking the chains and cages , while Sarah seemed to be searching for someone specific.

"Can you help them?" Max asked Dorian, indicating the healing that Solas was doing. Dorian shook his head.

"I'm a necromancer, not a healer. I know some simple healing spells, and when to use different potions, but nothing that will help here." A thin, dirty hand reached up from the floor, and Dorian grasped it and crouched down.

"A necromancer?" The voice attached to the hand was soft and hoarse, and Max could not say definitively what gender or age they were. "Our dead…please…over there…" Dorian looked in the direction they indicated, and saw the pile of bones and rotted flesh. Dorian covered her hand with his, his features relaxed and gentle.

"I will see to it that there are no Tethers." The smile he received was warm and grateful as Dorian passed them over to Max, who all but carried them to Solas.

"Inspector." An inquisition soldier called from the doorway. Max waved for him to come over and give his report. "We have the premises secured. Lord Eisman has been helpful in separating out those who supported Lord Bronson freely and those who were under control."

"Lord Eisman has been extremely helpful to the Inquisition in recent days, we can likely trust him." The Soldier nodded.

"Lady Bronson has been kicking up a fuss, demanding to know what authority we are acting under." Max considered this for a moment.

"Bring her down here, let's see how much she knew about what her husband was up to. But first…" He looked at the people they had just freed, most having gathered around Solas by now.

"I have already sent for healers and carts to transport everyone. The hotel will be ready to receive them by the time we get there." Max clapped her on the back.

"Excellent work Soldier. I'll come up after we deal with Lady Bronson." The soldier saluted and left, and Max turned to find Sarah kneeling in front of a prone figure, and he was uncertain if they were dead or alive.

A glow emanated from her hands, encompassing the figure, and Max could do nothing but stare in awe at the beauty he could _feel_. When it dissipated, there was simply Sarah, and a much healed older man that she was helping into a sitting position.

"You're a Sithiche." He breathed, his voice barely a whisper. He had assumed as much from her speech in the dining hall, but to witness it was something else. Her eyes flicked to his before returning to the old man. 

"We all are, it's why they were captured. Don't spread it around, all right?" She held up a hand to forestall the questions he clearly had. "I will explain myself later. Can we please get them out of here? They've been here long enough."

~ * ~

It was well into the next day before Sarah felt accomplished enough in securing her people that she could sit down and explain what was going on to these 'Inquisition' people. She didn't fully trust them, and she wasn't entirely happy that she had to rely on them for security, but they had helped her rescue her people so, to her, that deserved an explanation at least. And they would only be here as long as they needed for healing.

On the other hand, she had seen nothing but compassion and care from the Soldiers, which boded well for their leaders. Then again, the only ones who knew who they truly were, was the Elf and the human in charge. She was fairly confident that Solas, the Elf, could be trusted to keep them safe. She vaguely remembered meeting him years ago, and Dorian said that he had known the Sa'bhailte, a symbol of safety for her people. It was the human, this Inspector Max Trevelyan, that she wasn't so certain about. Humans were often difficult for her to predict which ones would be friends to her people, and which would be enemies. 

At present they were sitting in one of the private meeting rooms, a drink for each of them and a plate of food on the table. Dorian was still on the grounds of the Manor, doing his best to find all the bodies of her people and make certain there were no Tethers. Nasty little buggers. He was going to crash something fierce when he was done, she would have to make certain he was looked after. 

As Max and Solas looked at her, she wished that her friend was there with her instead. Despite his outlandish nature, he was a steadying influence. But as that was not to be, she took a deep breath and began her tale.

"As I'm sure you know, after our home fell we scattered. When the Elves rebuilt their home, they offered help and sanctuary to mine. Most of us gladly accepted, a few decided to remain isolated, and the rest of us decided to merge with the rest of the world, helping where we could until we once again had a place to call our own. Unfortunately, all attempts have failed. Then the Purge started." Max tightened his grip on his mug. Good, he knew his history then. Though if she remembered right, the Chantry called the Purge 'Exalted Marches'. Solas's expression tightened only slightly. "I won't bore you with the details, but suffice it to say that we were not only homeless, but hunted down. Lord Bronson's Grandfather was one of the few to offer sanctuary, and promised us to help rebuild if we served him for a time." Sarah took a deep, shaky breath. "We should have questioned more closely what that service was, but we were desperate. It took us far too long to realize that he was lying. By the time we did, he had hidden those he already had, and when we stopped coming willingly he hired hunters and mercenaries to capture us. His son and grandson have continued his exploitation of my people."

"What were they trying to do?" Max asked. "I recognized some of the binding runes, but not much else."

"Can you not guess? You were wearing protections against mind control at the party, how many did you see there who weren't?" She nodded as the look of understanding and then horror came over his face. "The Bronson family has been using the life energy of my people to exert control over his lands, with the sphere of influence expanding each time a new group of my people were added."

"That's horrible." Max choked out.

"I'm glad we were able to help rescue them." Solas said. His voice was calm, but Sarah could see the tightness of his muscles. She tilted her head at him, trying to place exactly what context she remembered him from. If he was who she thought…well, it was a point in the Inquisitions favor (for her at least) that he was working with them.

"What do you need? Anything the Inquisition can do, we will." Max said. Sarah smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"You aren't high enough up to make that kind of promise, but I thank you for the thought."

"Then I'll contact the Inquisitor, he's an elf, I'm certain he would say the same." Solas nodded his head in agreement, but Sarah just shook her head.

"I like what I've seen the Inquisition doing, and what I've heard of your Inquisitor. But you've already done more than enough. As soon as my people are strong enough to move, I will be getting them out."

"Out? Where will you go? You said you had no home anymore."

"I did, didn't I?" Sarah smiled secretly. "I do have somewhere safe, however."

"{Is it truly safe my child?}" Solas asked. Sarah turned her attention to him as an idea formed in her head. With a small wave of her hand she made a complicated picture of intertwining strands on top of the table. Max was fascinated, though it was clear he did not understand the meaning. Solas watched it for a moment, then turned to her with a raise of his eyebrow, and under the table, where Max couldn't see, gave the answering show of interlocking strands, one specific to himself and kept entirely private. Sarah smiled.

"{Quite safe, I assure you.}" Max shifted his eyes between them before addressing Solas.

"I take it this is some of that 'secret Elven stuff' the Inquisitor asked us to ignore from you?" This got a small smile out of Solas.

"Not how I would have put it, but I can see him saying it that way. And yes, it is." Max brushed his hair out of his face and leaned back, eyes unfocused towards the ceiling while he pondered what he could do.

"The Inquisition won't force you into anything." He started with. She had a point about him not being high enough for the promises he wanted to make, but there were a few things he could get started. He straightened in his seat and looked directly at her. "Those we rescued will have as much healing and safety as they require for as long as they require it, and when they leave we won't try to follow. If you need our help getting anywhere, just ask." Sarah nodded and reached over to shake his hand, accepting his word and offering her own. 

"It is possible that some of my people will want to help you, and I will make sure that they find their way to you." Max cocked his head as he considered something, then looked at Solas.

"You said that on the surface, the Sithiche look much like humans, but that when Elves look at them, they see 'more'." Solas was uncertain where he was going with this.

"I did."

"Could human Mages see them the way that Elves do?" Solas brow furrowed.

"It is possible. You are thinking of Madame Vivienne?" Max nodded.

"I heard her discussing with the Inquisitor that she had 'concerns' about several members of the Inquisition, but either could not or would not go to Leliana. Considering how…regimented her views are, is it possible she was seeing a Sithiche and not understanding what she was seeing?"

"It is worth considering, and bringing to the Inquisitors attention." 

"My people won't take kindly to having their identities revealed." Sarah said, her voice frosty as cold steel. Max held his hands up in a 'I mean no harm' gesture.

"I'm not saying that we do so. But if Vivienne has noticed them, she will not stop until she is assured one way or another on whether or not they are a threat."

"If any of the ones she has concerns about are your people, I will approach them directly." Solas said. "I will only bring attention to them if they constitute a threat to the Inquisition." Sarah relaxed very slightly and sighed.

"I guess I can't expect any different." She then fixed Maxwell with a hard, cold stare. "But understand this: If I hear that my people are being used in any way they did not agree to, I will raze Skyhold to the ground."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read, and those who left comments and Kudos! It really made my day when I saw those. I will be trying to keep a regular update schedule, at least once a week, but I can't guarantee it. I don't quite know where I'm going yet with this, but I hope you enjoy the ride!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those who had subscibed or read previously, the addition I mentioned doing is at the end of the chapter. For those just joining, enjoy!

Inquisitor Mahannon Lavellan absently tapped his finger on his desk as he listened to Max and Solas's report.

"So it was an Ankou you had been pursuing, but a Sithiche that dispatched it."

"Yes Inquisitor."

"And she spoke to you about who she was? Openly?"

"She did, though she was reluctant to do so." Mahannon hmmed in understanding.

"Not surprised, even with Elves they don't tend to share much. Did any return with you?" Max shook his head.

"They were simply gone a few days later."

"Gone? Explain."

"no one is quite sure. The guards on duty that night remember Sarah telling them that they were leaving, but no one can remember seeing them leave." Mahannon leaned forward, excited about this display of skill.

"Really." He breathed. "Fascinating."

"She mentioned that there might be some of her people already here." Max broached carefully. Mahannon blinked at him, the look on his face returning to one of neutrality.

"I am aware." Nothing more. Max looked at him with a bit of concern, but the Inquisitors face stayed in a neutral setting.

"I take it this is something I do not need to know about?"

"You are correct." Max sighed, not liking being kept out of the loop. As the son of a Lord, even a younger son, he was used to being far more informed about all manner of things. But in the Inquisition, he was one of many Inspectors, and he was still getting used to the change in position. "I do have some information that you might be interested in." Mahannon continued and picked up a piece of paper from his desk. "A Serrah Dorian Pavus, proprietor of Pavus Potions made contact with our agents after you left and gave a great deal of information about the Venatori. Apparently, one of our agents that was working with him to take care of any Tethers made mention of them, and he in turn gave us quite a bit of information. I have invited him to work for the Inquisition, and he has agreed on a trial basis."

"He'll be coming here?" Max tried to keep the hope out of his voice, but by the small smirk on Solas face he did not succeed, though Mahannon misunderstood the tone.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Solas let out a laugh.

"The only 'problem', Inquisitor, will be if they do not fall into bed at the first opportunity." Mahannon laughed delightedly at the embarrassed flush that sprang forth on Max's face. He waved his hand towards the door.

"Go on then, Inspector. Solas, a moment if you please." Max saluted and left, and Mahannon waited until his partner had shut the door behind him.

"How were they? Truly." He waved Solas into the seat in front of his desk and poured each of them a glass of juice. Solas took a sip before answering.

"They were as one would expect after such an ordeal. Scared, and hurt. Many of their Lights were so dim they had almost turned human." Mahannon swore in Elvhen, and Solas arched an eyebrow at the creativity.

"This is not the first time something like this has happened." He reminded Mahannon, who sighed.

"I know." He said. "But we have to do better by them, they did so much for us." Solas covered the younger mans hands with his own.

"I know da'len. All we can do right now is keep an eye out for them. I will speak with the Mages on the field teams who can be trusted, and instruct them in what to look out for. What of Madame Vivienne? Will she be a problem?" Mahannon sat back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not at the moment. Two of those she had concerns about are Sithiche; I have already spoken to them and helped them to hide more of what they are. The third was an entirely separate problem, one I have already discussed with Leliana. What of Trevelyan? Will he be a problem now that he knows they are more than stories?" Solas shook his head.

"I do not believe so. He is curious, as are most, but a good man. We may want to consider giving him some information so that he does not go looking on his own." Mahannon nodded thoughtfully.

"The two of you seemed to work well together. If you have no objections, I would like for you to continue to do so. I will work with Cullen to make certain that someone who Knows is in as many field teams as possible." Solas finished his juice, then saluted and left, leaving the Inquisitor with much to consider.

~ * ~

Sarah sat by the bed of her friend and mentor. She should have been resting herself, but since arriving at Tearmann she has found herself unable to do so. So she sat by his bed and stared at the wall, occasionally dozing but mostly just sitting there, her mind blank. All her anger had already been unleashed on the ones who had done this, and rehashing events in her mind when they could not be changed did nothing but annoy her. All she could do is sit and wait.

A deep breath and twitch of the hands alerted her to him waking, and she slipped her hand into his.

"Ga'len, can you hear me?" His eyes opened and focused on her, a smile trying to form on his face.

"Then it was not a dream. You found us."

"I did Ga'len. I only wish I had done so sooner." Ga'len squeezed her hand.

"Do not trouble yourself with what ifs child, it does a mind no good. The others, how are they?" Sarah took a deep breath.

"Returned to their families, and recovering."

"And their light?"

"Dim, but growing brighter." Ga'len let out a relieved breath.

"Thank the Creators, we have lost enough as it is. Tell me of those who helped."

"They call themselves the Inquisition…" She told him of the chaos that the world had fallen into since his imprisonment. Of the Conclave that was supposed to fix things and its subsequent destruction, killing hundreds as well as the Divine. How the Chantry had turned into bickering children and stagnated, and that the Inquisition had risen and protected the innocents from the madness of the war. That Mahannon Lavellan, first accused of complicity in the explosion at the conclave was the only one who could close the rifts and now led as Inquisitor. She told him of Solas, and where she had met him before. Ga'len smiled at her description of him, for he remembered a much different elf. The smile disappeared when she told him of Corypheus and what had been discovered about him.

"You are certain of this?" He asked when she had finished.

"As certain as they are, and they are quite certain."

"Then you must go to them, and tell them all that _you_ know." Sarah stilled.

"They'll want to know where I got the information. I will not be able to hide as I have before." Ga'len gave her hand another squeeze.

"You have never liked hiding anyway." He said. "And you don't have to make it common knowledge, the ones at the top are the only ones who need to know." Sarah sighed.

"I don't want to leave you Ga'len, I've only just got you back."

"You will gain nothing by watching an old man sleep. And you do not care to sit idle for long." Sarah laughed weakly, remembering many a lesson where she had been chastised for being unable to sit still.

"I have missed you dearly Ga'len, I do not want to be without you." He raised his hand and cupped her face.

"I am always with you child."

~ * ~

Dorians first impression of Skyhold was awe inspiring. The reconstruction efforts did nothing to detract from the majesty and mystery that the old fortress presented. As a mage, he was able to _feel_ the centuries worth of magic that permeated the air and stone. It was…exhilarating was the only word that came to mind. He had not felt such old magic in one singular place since he had left Tevinter, but even there he had never come across a place that had felt so…happy. It should be evident even to non-mages, as from the Soldiers to the servants he saw people smiling and happy, and even the nobles who milled about seemed more relaxed than elsewhere. Now, this could simply be due to how the Inquisitor managed things, but Dorian's impression was that it was much more than that.

"Are you him then?" A voice asked from off to the side. He turned and found a young elf girl with choppy cut blonde hair and the most horrendous combination of yellow plaid pants and red top. Dorian blinked in slight confusion.

"Am I who?" The girl scoffed.

"The one ol' stabby can't shut up about. All 'he's so handsome with his dark skin' and 'I love his mustasche'. So, since you're the only one showing up today with a mustasche and dark skin, you must be him, right?"

"Without knowing who _you_ are talking about I cannot begin to tell you if I am the one _they_ are talking about."

"You should take him to the Inquisitor. They will find each other there." Dorian jumped about a foot in the air when the new voice spoke right beside him.

"Ugh! Get away creepy!" The girl yelled and scrambled away. Dorian turned and found an exceptionally large hat in place of a person.

"Hello?" He queried uncertainly. While he hadn’t expected a fanfare on arrival, these first two interactions were not anything like what he had been expecting.

"Dark skin, warm voice. Long fingers trail over my skin when will he get here? Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that." The boys face fell (Dorian was only mostly certain that this person was male) then brightened. "But you liked hearing that! So I did good?" Dorian was flabbergasted as how to answer, but was thankfully saved by the appearance of Solas, who was at least marginally familiar.

"Cole, you should always introduce yourself to someone new." He chided softly, nodding towards Dorian. Cole straightened uo and lifted his head, and in what was a clearly practiced move, extended his hand.

"I'm Cole, I like to help people." Dorian took his hand firmly, and was surprised at the coolness and bevy of emotions that flooded through him. He did his best to keep his expression from showing his surprise.

"Dorian of House Pavus, it is a pleasure to meet you." Cole's face lit up.

"I did it right!" Sola's smile was indulgent.

"Yes Cole. I believe the healers could use your assistance." In a blink Cole was gone, leaving Dorian looking around in confusion.

"Where did he…?"

"Cole is a spirit." Solas clarified. "He has recently taken on human form in order to help others."

"Not a possession? He certainly didn't feel that way."

"No, not a possession. Not even he is entirely sure what happened."

"Truly? Fascinating." The scholar in Dorian was absolutely fascinated, and Solas arched an eyebrow. It pleased him to see another mage be excited by Cole, but was cautious in his optimism. Hands clasped behind his back, Solas inclined his head towards the entrance of the Great Hall, and Dorian followed him.

"In your letter you said that you wished to meet immediately upon arrival, are you certain that you do not want to see your rooms first?" Dorian shook his head and clutched the straps of his pack more tightly.

"As much as I would like to, some of the information that I bring is time sensitive, and should be dealt with immediately."

"As you wish." Solas led him past Josephine's empty desk to the war room and knocked solidly 3 times before waiting a beat and opening the door.

"Serah Dorian Pavus, Inquisitor." Mahannon and the advisors looked up and Mahannon waved them in.

"Yes, please, enter. I would very much like to hear what you have to say." He quickly took in the well traveled state of Dorian's clothes, and the fact that he still had all of his gear with him. "Did someone not show you to your rooms?"

"I declined, Inquisitor, some of my information should be acted upon with all due haste." Mahannon nodded, instantly shifting from curious to attentive with barely a change in expression.

"Understood. Thank you Solas." Solas dipped his head and bowed out as Dorian pulled a rather thick folder from the front of his pack and approached the war table.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Mahannon dipped his head and waved a hand towards each of his advisors.

"My spymaster, Leliana; Commander of my troops Cullen Rutherford, and Ambassador to the Inquisition Josephine Montilyet." Dorian nodded to each in turn and handed the folder over to Leliana, who began to scan through the pages while Cullen looked over her shoulder. With an exasperated look she spread them out on the table.

"How did you come by these?" She asked, more than a little wary at the details in them.

"A friend of mine in Tevinter has been attempting to enact various reforms recently; her agents came across most of the documents here while investigating another matter. The first several pages are copies, with the originals left where they had been found so as not to raise suspicion. The rest of the papers are various rumors or information that Mae has come across that she thought might be of interest.

"Mae?" Cullen queried, not certain he wanted to know for certain who Dorian's friend was.

"Magister Maevaris Tilani, my friend for several years." Dorian then extracted a single, sealed envelope and held it out to Cullen. "She asked me to hand this to you personally, and I do ask that you respond; she can be quite annoying when she is peeved at someone." Cullen took it and tucked it away for later, keeping his face carefully neutral amidst the curious stares of his collegues and Dorian's knowing smile.

"If I may ask, Lord Pavus, what would you say is the goal of the Venatori?" Josephine asked, bringing their attention back to the information.

"Just Dorian, please. 'Lord' is a title I no longer hold claim to." Dorian answered. "As for their goal, they are zealots to an idealized version of Tevinter Supremacy, and wish to bring back the Glory Days of the Tevinter of Old." The sarcasm was difficult for Dorian to keep out of his voice, so he hadn't even tried.

"Is that why you left Tevinter?" Mahannon asked. Dorian shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, no. It is why I wish to fight against them, but I left my home for rather more…personal reasons."

"Inquisitor." Leliana called and beckoned him over. She showed Mahannon the paper that she had been reading. His eyes went wide as he absorbed the information and he gave her a nod.

"Take care of it." She left without another word, and Mahannon turned to Dorian. "Thank you for this Dorian. Would you be willing to stay for a few days? We may have some questions regarding all this."

"Of course Inquisitor, I shall stay as long as you'll have me."

"Josephine, if you would."

"Of course Inquisitior. Lord… _Dorian_ , if you would follow me please." He followed her out of the war room, only to be met before they left her office by the very person he had been hoping to see.

"I can take it from here, Josephine." Max Trevelyan said as he pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against. Josephine had a knowing smile as she turned back to the war room and Max turned to Dorian.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said with a smirk, to which Dorian answered with one of his own.

"Fancy that."

"So where to first," Max asked "A tour of Skyhold?"

"So long as it includes your bathing facilities, and your rooms."

"Hmmmm, your rooms would probably be better. I share with three others."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

~ * ~


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah marveled at the differences in Skyhold between what she remembered and what she was currently seeing. The structure was the same, the stonework was the same, even the moss along the outside was the same, though quite a bit more than there used to be. The difference wasn't so much in the physical structure, but in how it _felt_. It was older, tired, as though it had gotten used to retirement and was weary at having been called back to active duty/ Yet at the same time, it had the feeling of a grandparent who enjoyed watching the children play. Such a contradiction, but then, so were most beings in this world.

She stepped off the merchants cart that she had traveled in on, waving good-bye to him as he continued with his duties. She leaned against the closest wall, closing her eyes and breathing to match its pulse. It was just as easy as the last time she had been here, and like an old, familiar friend it welcomed her back.

"Professor Corring?" A female voice called softly, bringing her back from her meditation.

"Yes?" She asked, a professional façade easily slipping over her features. She turned to find a female elf with blonde hair braided away from her face, dressed in the uniform of an Inquisition Scout.

"The Inquisitor has asked that I show you to the quarters we have prepared." Sarah reshouldered her pack and nodded. She was surprised, and a little curious that the Inquisitor had sent someone. She expected someone to guide her, yes, but she had thought it would be someone from the Ambassadors staff, as was befitting her current alias of an Archaeologist specializing in Pre-First Blight history. It had not been hard to convince the University that they needed someone to study Skyhold, and that someone should be her. And while the Inquisitor would surely have been made aware of her presence (she vaguely recalled her Dean going on about how not to make a fool of herself at some banquet or other while here), it was odd that he would see to her appointments, or send someone himself. It was no matter though. Once she had placed her things down in the quarters assigned to her, she would seek out Solas and arrange a private meeting with the Inquisitor.

A discreet throat clearing brought her out of her musings, and when she refocused found that she had automatically begun heading to her old quarters. She smiled sheepishly at her guide.

"Sorry, got lost in thought." The scout gave her a knowing look and inclined her head towards a different corridor.

"The rooms for visiting dignitaries are this way, Professor."

"Didn't think I was stuffy enough to be considered a 'dignitary'." Sarah said, pulling an amused smile from her.

"The Inquisitor insisted that you be given the best appointments. He holds great regard for your profession." Sarah quirked an eyebrow at the completely neutral expression on the scouts face, but followed her to the room. She had never heard of the Inquisitor saying anything disparaging about academia, but neither had she heard that he was particularly interested in it himself.

The doors the scout opened led into a room that was large, far larger than she was used to receiving as a Professor. The bed was long and wide, easily large enough of three people to sleep in, and the desk and wardrobe were just as enormous. There was a nice, large fireplace with a rug and two comfortable looking armchairs in front of it, and nothing was cramped together. the space between the bed and the chairs looked large enough to almost fit another bed. Sarah looked at the Scout in astonishment.

"This place is way too big, I don't need all this space. Just a bed, desk, and washstand is fine with me."

"The Inquisitor insisted Professor, you shall need to discuss it with him if you are dissatisfied." She then directed Sarah's attention to a door in one corner of the room. "Through there you can freshen up if you like. Someone shall be by shortly to show you to the Inquisitor, he is very eager to meet you." She then saluted and left, closing the door behind her. Sarah sighed, then dropped her pack and stretched, feeling a series of satisfying pops along her spine and then gave the room a second glance. It may not have been what she was expecting, but she would definitely not let it go to waste.

_"Freshen up indeed."_ She thought wryly as she opened the door, finding a full bathroom that was also fully stocked. A sink off to one side stood under a fairly large, ornately decorated mirror. An extra large tub that looked wide enough, long enough, and deep enough to hold two grown adults comfortably. _Definitely_ potential there, provided she found an acceptable partner. There were also shelves and cabinets that held a variety of soaps, oils, and linens, and a bench along one wall. _Heaven_ compared to some of the places she had stayed. She had a feeling that there likely wouldn't be time for a full soak in the tub before someone came to fetch her to meet with the Inquisitor, so she quickly stripped of her traveling clothes and washed the worst of the travel dust from her body before pulling out a clean set of clothes and rebrushing her hair. No sooner had she finished, then a knock came at her door.

"Come in!" She called. The door opened, and Sarah smiled at the person who stepped through.

"I take it you're the reason that I, a visiting professor from a not very large university, is being treated like royalty? My old quarter would have been more than sufficient." Solas chuckled softly as he closed the door.

"Your old quarters are currently in an inaccessible part of the Castle." He said "And it was your friend Dorian who let slip who you truly were to the Inquisitor. He arrived a few weeks ago."

"Did he now? Did he and your partner ever…"

"They have spent every night together that they have both been in Skyhold. I expect tonight to be especially…enthusiastic, as Trevelyan and I only returned from a week long assignment this morning."

"Good for them." Sarah said cheerfully as she finished plaiting her hair. "So, are you the one taking me to the Inquisitor?"

"I am. I to have been 'studying' Skyholds history, so it made sense for me to be your escort, Professor." The emphasis on her academic title was not lost on her, but she still furrowed her brow at him.

"Do they not know who you are then? That must be…odd."

"Odd is one word for it." Solas agreed. "The Inquisitor knows only that I am an Elder who knew of the Castle's location; he has not asked for more, nor have I offered. And while he does know of your origins and is understandably curious, he will not press for more than you are willing to give." Sarah pursed her lips and nodded.

"I won't say anything that would reveal you then, I owe you that much." Solas's face softened, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You owe me nothing Da'len, for without your people's help we would not regained our home. It is we who owe you." Sarah shook her head and gently removed her hand.

"We should see the Inquisitor, I have information that he needs to hear."

~ * ~

Mahannon stared in disbelief, almost unseeing as he digested the information he had just been given.

"A Koschei." He breathed out "I thought they were fables, an old plot device to help teach lessons." His Keeper had, in fact, used them to teach a young Mahannon about the dangers of trying to circumvent death, as that was all a Koschei truly wanted. "I wish it were." Sarah said, almost choking on her words. "So much would be different if that were so."

"Now that we know what he is, we can fight against him." Solas put forth, hoping to bring an end to the almost dour mood that had settled in the room. Sarah nodded.

"We have to find the Vessel in which he placed his Soul."

"His dragon." Mahannon said immediately. "It's got to be, right? The one we saw at Haven."

"It is very likely." Solas agreed. "If it is, then it cannot be an Archdemon as some have claimed."

"At least this means we don't have another Blight to deal with." Mahannon said with obvious relief. The thought of having to deal with a Blight so soon after the last one, and when he still couldn't find the Grey Wardens, had not been easy to deal with. He sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling, his mind processing what could be done with this new information.

"How do you want to handle this?" He asked Sarah. "I obviously have to tell my Advisors, but they will want to speak directly to you." Sarah shrugged.

"That is up to you, Inquisitor. You are the one in charge here."

"Yeah, but you're…" 

"A visiting Professor who specializes in pre-Blight history, nothing more." She cut him off decisively. "And even if I were something other than that, it still would not be my place to dictate how things are done here. I have more than enough physical evidence to back up my claim, nothing else needs to be discussed. Just remember to 'forget' about my origins, and we should be fine." Solas and Mahannon chuckled.

"There's a Council meeting in an hour, I know you just got here, but do you think you could attend?"

"It is why I am here, Inquisitor. And speaking of arriving, why did I get quarters normally reserved for visiting Nobility?" Mahannon smiled sheepishly as Solas chuckled and answered for him.

"You are not the only visiting Professor here Da'len. And our Inquisitor holds Academia in much higher esteem than Nobility. I understand that it has caused no small amount of trouble for Ambassador Montilyet, though I understand she quite delights in telling that to difficult nobles."

"Anything to please Lady Josephine." Mahannon says, with only the faintest blush on his cheeks. Sarah filed that observation away for later.

~ * ~

There was absolute silence in the war room once Sarah had finished laying out her theory about Corypheus. Josephine was absolutely stricken, though the only sign she showed was a tightening of her clipboard.

"I remember my grandmother telling us stories of the Koschei as children." She said, he smile tight. "She mostly used them to frighten us into behaving, and you are saying that there is truth to them?"

"The core of it, at least. I've no doubt that most of what you heard has been highly embellished."

"We will need to increase our efforts to discover where he is hiding, and who might be helping him." Leliana put forth, her eyes already roving across the map and running through where her people were. Cullen was also examining the map, but his eyes kept flicking up to look at Sarah.

"Forgive me, but have we met before? You look familiar." Sarah quirked an eyebrow as she studied him, immediately noticing the highly subdued feeling of Lyrium.

"You came from Kirkwall, correct?" Cullen nodded. "We were never introduced, but I petitioned Knight-Commander Meredith several times to examine the architecture in the Gallows. Cullen nodded as appropriate memories clicked into place.

"You hired Hawke and his friends as protection when examining places outside the city." Sarah stared at him suspiciously.

"Why would you know that?" Cullen gave a little humph with a smile before answering.

"Hawke was an Apostate Mage who had been named Champion of Kirkwall. Meredith couldn't throw him in the Gallows without an uproar from the Nobility, so barely contented herself with keeping an eye on his activities."

"Huh. I suppose that makes sense, at least from her perspective.

"On the matter of Corypheus," Leliana interjected "Do you have anything that could help us to locate his vessel?" Sarah shook her head.

"I wish I did. They will likely be close together though, find one and you find the other. All the literature I have found denotes that they physically cannot be too far apart. Actual distance is debatable."

"So a sneak attack to kill the dragon first would not be tactically sound."

"It would only give him time to create another vessel, which could be anything."

"How do we confirm whether or not it is the Dragon?" Mahannon asked.

"By killing it and observing Corypheus's reaction. Other than that, another Koschei might be able to tell you."

"Another? There are more?" Josephine asked, a note of fear slipping through. Mahannon placed his hand over hers, squeezing gently and giving her a reassuring smile.

"None that I know of besides Corypheus." Sarah reassured her. "They used to be prevalent among the Sithiche Elders. I found a journal from one that claimed he was able to tell another Koschei at a glance. There is also evidence in that same journal that he was beginning to lose his mind however, so I'm not sure how much that can be trusted.

"Do you have any other information that would be useful?" Sarah shook her head.

"Not at the moment, though all of my research should be here in another day or two, along with my assistant. We'll go through it to see if I've missed anything." Mahannon nodded curtly.

"Thank you Professor, we will be sure to have a room made up for your assistant." Recognizing a dismissal, Sarah dipped her head in acknowledgement and left, intent on finding something to eat and taking advantage of that extra large bath in her quarters. She could start work tomorrow.

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, it took me much longer than I anticipated to crank out this chapter. I have at least one more and a partial planned, though the order is going to be a little different. The full chapter I have planned takes place just before this one, but I haven't written it in any form and this one was at least partially written. I promise to be very clear when I do change things around, or let you know if I have changed my mind and found a way to work it in later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, life got in the way. Though honestly, if I hadn't started posting this I don't think I would be working on it at all. Enjoy!

Cullen's growing friendship with Dorian had snuck up on the ex-Templar, as was his…somewhat? friendship with the Archer, Sera. With neither actually being part of the regular forces, he rarely had any reason to interact with either of them beyond the initial introductions. He had occasionally found himself the recipient of Sera's pranks, which the Inquisitor had insisted were intended to 'loosen him up'. They had slowly tapered off lately, then stopped almost entirely after she had startled him awake from a nightmare when she had been crossing the rooftops. He never did find out what she had been doing on his roof, but had decided that it was best not to ask. Since then he would find random plates of food on his desk, with notes that read 'didn't do nothin to it!'. So far there had been no ill effects, so he was becoming cautiously optimistic.

His friendship with Dorian was less confusing. Dorian had sought him out within his first week, looking for a book of Ferelden Folk Tales, a copy of which Cullen had. The differences and similarities in a cultures stories was apparently a hobby of his, and they had a rather enjoyable discussion of their favorite childhood stories. Once Dorian had spotted the chessboard, the discussion had continued over a game. After the third time they were interrupted, however, they had moved to the Garden and Cullen left instructions with an aide to not be disturbed unless it was an emergency. They began to meet in the gardens regularly a few times a week, usually over lunch, and Cullen found himself better able to focus on his work afterwards.

At the moment, Dorian had Cullen guffawing as he recounted a tale from his school days with large, grand gestures. Cullen had no doubt that it was at least partly embellished, but to him that only added to the entertainment value.

A polite cough brought their attention to a messenger, who had two letters in his hand.

"Commander, Messere Pavus; Letters for you from Magister Tilani." He held them out to the two men, and Dorian looked at Cullen curiously as they accepted.

"Thank you Gerald." Cullen said as he accepted the letter and tucked it away. "There is a return letter in my desk, Kristen should be able to get it for you. Do you need provisions for your return journey?"

"No sir, I am well supplied."

"At least take a meal before you leave." Cullen handed him a slip allowing him to eat at the Tavern for free, and Gerald bowed farewell to each of them. Cullen allowed himself a small smile before he looked up to see a very interested Dorian looking back at him.

"What?"

"How, exactly, do you know a Tevinter Magister to such a degree that she sends her personal courier across countries to deliver a letter?" Cullen blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"We, ah, met several years ago in Kirkwall when she attended a conference at the University." Dorian stared at him for a moment as his memory searched for the connection to where he had heard this before. When he figured it out, he couldn't help but break out into laughter.

"Oh, sweet Andraste, you're her 'Hot, sweet, southern Templar'." Cullen didn't think it was possible for him to get any hotter without combusting.

"How is it that you know her?" He asked once Dorian had calmed down slightly.

"Oh, Mae and I have known each other for years. Along with Dear Professor Corring, she helped me to escape a rather nasty bit of business in Tevinter. Your turn, Please, enlighten me as to how the two of you are now correspondents." Cullen once again rubbed the back of his neck.

"She didn't tell you?

"She told me of you, yes, but despite how…open she is with her affections, she doesn't tend to give details." Dorian then waited patiently, while also looking at him expectantly, which only made Cullen shift nervously.

"It, um, really isn't anything much."

"You wouldn't be so uncomfortable if that were truly the case. Start at the beginning then; what were you doing at the conference?"

"I was escorting a group of Circle mages who were attending. Normally such things are relegated to the lower ranks, but I had recently questioned some of Meredith's decisions."

"A punishment then." Cullen nodded.

"There was a break between lectures, and we were in an area where refreshments had been set up. She was rather, er, _forward_ in her attraction to me." Dorian waved a hand for him to continue, having seen Maevaris when she decided that she wanted someone. "In any case, I'd had a bit more to drink than I probably should have, and we ended up in a secluded room. One thing led to another, and I…reacted rather poorly once clothes started coming off." Dorian stared, his face a mix of emotions. 

"But you don't seem to have a problem with any of that. Sera told me that she's seen you make certain…concessions for some of your soldiers without batting an eye."

"Is that why she lessoned the pranks? I'd wondered. No, I don't have a problem with such things. A lot of factors went into my reaction that day, the main one being that I'd had a bit much to drink, and wasn't expecting it."

"How does all that lead to regular correspondence?"

"Once I sobered up and calmed down a little, I felt terrible. She hadn't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment, so I sent a rather groveling apology. I honestly never expected to hear back from her."

"She obviously did."

"And sent it through the Viscounts office." Cullen admitted. "The Seneschal delivered it to me while I was meeting with Meredith, and insisted that I 'not do or say anything to cause and international incident'." Dorian laughed.

"I assume that she had hinted as much in her own letter to the Viscount."

"From what I gathered, she did, though she never did tell me what exactly she had said." He had a fond smile on his face. "Relations with Tevinter were tense at the time, so even though I could see that Meredith didn't like it, she also knew that Maevaris was one of the few who were keeping things civil. So she ordered me to 'keep her happy in whatever way I could'."

"I'll bet _that_ was a fun conversation."

"Only in Hindsight."

"And the two of you have corresponded ever since."

"We have. I cherish our letters, and the few times that she's been able to make the trip south. Now that the Railway system between Tevinter and the Free Marches has been completed, I was thinking of returning the favor when this is all over."

"You know that she would pay for your travels if you let her know."

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise then, would it?" Dorian was almost giddy at the implications.

"She will love it." Cullen simply smiled as they continued their game. There were quite a few things that he was planning in regards to Maevaris, and he absently stroked her letter as he thought of them.

~ * ~

Merril waved enthusiastically at Sarah from the Caravan as it approached the Gates of Skyhold, and Sarah waved back from the ramparts just as happily. Merril, rather unnecessarily, began to make large motions with her arms towards Hawke, who had met up with them on the way. Sarah laughed at the confused, yet fond expression that Garret was sending the elf. He looked good, as he always did, though it was clear that he had been spending too much time on the road. Aside from the dents and patches to his armor, he had lost weight, and it looked as if he hadn't slept well in weeks.

She left the battlements and made her way to the courtyard, arriving as Merrill was instruction the Inquisition Soldiers on where things needed to be sent. Upon being noticed, she had an armful of excited elf, and would have been bowled over if she hadn't been expecting it.

"It's so good to see you! It's been ever so long and the trip here took forever, but it was so interesting! There were all sorts of things I had never seen before but the guards wouldn't let me stop and explore and oh, I'm rambling again." Sarah laughed quietly.

"It's all right Merril, I'm happy to see you as well."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have said that first, shouldn't I? But the trip here was so wonderful! And now we're here, at _Skyhold_ , and everything is just so…so…so _much_."

"Now Merril, it really isn't fair for you to hog all her attention, is it?" The deep voice was attached to the same broad shoulders and dark shaggy hair that she remembered, and there was laughter in his eyes as well as the tiredness. Sarah smiled broadly and launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him passionately. She then jumped off him just as quickly and pushed him away from her.

"You stink worse than that time we walked into a cave of spiders. Come find me when you've bathed." She then linked arms with Merril and led her assistant into the castle. Garret Hawke smiled broadly as he watched her go, then glared at the soldiers who were sniggering at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hawke and Sarah lay curled together in her bed, panting lightly as they came down from their mutual orgasms.

"Fuuuuccccckkkk we need to get together more often, I missed this." Hawke had his eyes closed and his arm around Sarah, who was tucked against his side, who murmured an agreement.

"At least one of us would have to stop traveling so much, settle down somewhere."

"You ever think about doing that? Finding some nice Sithiche boy and starting a family? Or girl, you know I don't judge." Sarah giggled, remembering a night of drinking where she and Isabella had flirted outrageously with each other just for the reaction of Hawke and Sebastian. Both had been equally amusing for their own reasons.

"I have thought about it." She finally admitted, and Hawke's hand, which had been drawing lazy circles on her arm, paused ever so slightly/

"What's stopping you?" He asked keeping his voice carefully neutral.

"Not sure how the other person feels. And it's a big deal, giving up a part of one's self." Hawke looked down at her, confused, but she refused to look up at him.

"Just so we're clear, you're talking about giving up your immortality to be with a human?" Her answer was quiet, barely there.

"Yes." He tightened his arms around her, holding her close.

"I would never ask that of you." He breathed into her hair.

"I know." They were quiet for a moment, both still having questions of the other but afraid to ask. "When do you leave out again?" The tension bled away, and Hawke turned his head to look at the clock on the wall.

"In the morning, I've got to head towards the Western Approach and see if I can't figure out what the Wardens are up to." Sarah nodded against his side, and Hawke shifted so that he was more leaning over her and lightly caressed her face. "Hey, we'll talk more when I get back, all right?" He kissed her lightly on the forehead, then made to get out of the bed. Before he could blink Sarah had him on his back and was straddling him, her hands pinning his to either side of his head. She then kissed him, slow and deep, and he groaned into her mouth.

"Again?" He rasped once they had separated. "Not sure I can get it up right now." Sarah's smile was slow and dangerous.

"I'm sure I can fix that."

~ * ~

"Remind me again why I am here?" Dorian asked as they rode through the Desert that was the Western Approach. Maxwell smiled at the slight whine in his voice, knowing him well enough by now to understand that he simply needed to complain. It was a desolate place, and what little breeze there was simply kicked up the dirt and sand and blew it everywhere. Despite the complaining, he knew that Dorian was quite excited to be in the area. His studies may have been in a field other than history, but he was still enough of a Scholar to be excited about visiting a place with so much history attached to it. The Western Approach had been thoroughly destroyed during the second Blight, but before that it had thrived with both vegetation and people, but aside from a view mining operations since then, was relatively untouched by time. Though he tried to downplay it, the secrets this place held was thoroughly intoxicating to any scholarly mind.

"We are here because this is where Warden Alistair said his fellows were gathering." Dorian waved a hand to indicate the rest of the party.

"That is why all of you lovely people are here, but why am I, specifically, here?" Solas looked at him curiously.

"We've been traveling for a week and you are just now complaining about coming along?" 

"There hasn't been sand for the last week, hot, gritty sand that gets into places I won't mention in polite company."

"We're not polite company!" The Iron Bull boomed from behind, drawing laughter from the soldiers.

"To answer your question, Dorian," Mahannon said as he slowed down until her was riding beside the Tevinter mage "You're here because there are Tevinter Ruins in the area, and you're our expert on Tevinter."

"On recent Tevinter, maybe. But my country hasn't had a presence out here for centuries, that's a bit further back then I studied."

"I read your paper on the 'Disasters of 'Responsible' Blood Magic', and seeing as how we are walking right into an Ancient Tevinter Ritual Tower, I felt that you would be the best versed of all of us to counter any lingering traces of blood magic. I did like how you put 'Responsible' in Quotation marks in your Title." Dorian was visibly taken aback.

"You read my paper? I published that years ago." Mahannon shrugged.

"It was interesting."

"I, to, found it intriguing." Solas said, joining in. "Though I did have a question regarding one of your conclusion…" For the rest of the journey that day a debate was waged between the mages, not only the ones who had read Dorian's paper but those who had questions once they began to discuss the finer points. Dorian thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the journey to the forward camp, where they arrived in time for a late lunch. After speaking with Scout Harding on what she had discovered about the area, they wolfed down their food and set out to meet Hawke and Warden Alistair at the Ritual Tower. Dorian tried several times to convince Mahannon to let him stay and examine the Chantry Trail Markers they kept finding, with Maxwell offering to guard him, but Mahannon insisted that they head to the Ritual Tower first, and he would let them play Archaeologist later.

~ * ~

Later that night Mahannon sat and contemplated all that they had learned. Not only about how Corypheus was controlling the Wardens, but also the role that the Sithiche Elders were apparently playing.

Growing up, there had always been whispers about how much control the Elders still had over the Sithiche, even though they were locked away. The whispers had ranged from the utterly ridiculous to having just enough believability to prevent from being dismissed. He had met a few Sithiche over the years who wanted to bring back their glory and reinstate the Elders, but they had always been very quiet about that belief, secret almost. That was no longer the case apparently, if the documents they had found were any indication.

The documents were letters between Magister Erimond and someone named Mormu, who seemed to be a fervent supporter of the Elders returning to their positions of power. They spoke of receiving instructions from one of the Elders through their dreams, and if that was true then it was extremely worrying. They mentioned an alliance, as well as the riches and rewards that would be granted to the Faithful. Nothing specific about the plans themselves, unfortunately, but enough to cause worry.

Hawke sat down with a heavy sigh next to Mahannon, flask in hand. He took a drink then held it out to Mahannon.

"Sarah's gonna be pissed." Mahannon accepted the flask.

"You know about her?"

"Yeah, have for a few years now." The last time I heard her talk about their Elders the rant lasted almost an hour."

"So she's not part of the group that wants to return to the old ways?" Hawke looked at him sideways.

"Did you really get that impression from her?"

"No. Just felt like I had to confirm. There's so much that we don't know, I just needed to know what I do know, you know?" Hawke took the flask back from him.

"I do. This shit is all sorts of fucked up."

"Yep." They swapped the flask back and forth a few times before Alistair walked in front of them, swiping it for himself as he sat down on Mahannons other side.

"To smooth." He said, tossing it back to Hawke before passing his own to Mahannon. "This will punch you in the gut. Literally." Mahannon sniffed cautiously before taking a sip, Hawke watching him expectantly, the laughing when he doubled over as he wheezed and coughed from what felt like a literal punch in the guts. Alistair laughed as well while he pounded on Mahannons back.

"You gonna be all right?" Hawke asked. Mahannon waved the Wardens flask at him.

"You try it and tell me."

"I'll pass, thanks. Not all of my nerves have grown back from the last time I tried it." Hawkes voice was dry as Alistair took his flask from the Inquisitor and took a drink, barely seeming to be affected.

"We have some Sithiche among the Wardens, you know." He took a sip from his flask. "Many of them were just as appalled as I was when Clarel outlined her plan. Apparently, it's a bit to reminiscent of what their Elders would do when they were in power."

"Are they the ones who have been helping you?" Alistair nodded.

"Them and a few others. We're pretty spread out at the moment, but they'll be here when we need them." He took a long drink from his flask this time. "You should be aware, Inquisitor, that some of the Sithiche _do_ support what Clarel is planning, and would happily follow Erimond even knowing what he is doing." Mahannon's brow furroughed as he processed this with what he knew of Sithiche history.

"That doesn't seem right. I have never met a Sithiche who wants anything resembling what their Elders did."

"It's a small group." Hawke said, staring off into the dark. "But there are a few who wish for the Elders to return to power." Mahannon's eyes were wide as he stared at Hawke. On some level, he had always known that there were those who had supported the Elders, otherwise they never would have been able to do the things they did. But he had never thought that there were still those who wished for their return.

"So Erimond could have Sithiche who are _willingly_ taking part in this?" He asked Alistair, still having a hard time grasping the concept.

"Some of them, maybe. The ones who think that things will be better for them if the Elders are allowed to rule once more."

"But they're _dead_." They had to be, all the stories said that they were defeated, never to be seen again. Hawke and Alistair's face darkened.

"No, simply hidden away. Those who tore their power away from them had too much respect for their age, and could not bring themselves to do it." A wisp of a memory tugged at Mahannon's mind, merging with what they now knew about Corypheus and the calling. If it was what he thought, then things were more dire than he had initially believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Between work and kids I haven't found much time to write in general, let alone type and post. I will try to do better. Please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I am trying to update regularly, but life often gets in the way.

Chapter 7

Ga’len looked out over the courtyard as his people milled about, some greeting old friends and exclaiming over the new young, while far too many comforted those just learning of lost friends and loved ones. It was hard to tell if the number of deaths had increased in recent years, or if it had simply been that long since they had gathered and could share news.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, mentally trying to prepare himself for the fight ahead. They needed a home, nothing more for his people could be done until they had one. But there is where the agreement ended, and every attempt to come to a consensus had ended in fights with no conclusion. Where their new home was to be and what form of governing would take place was always hotly debated. Their ancestral cities were either gone completely or taken over by other. The Monarchs of Ferelden had given him quiet assurance that they would give them no problems should they choose to settle in traditional, though unoccupied, Ferelden lands. They knew, even if it wasn’t common knowledge, the contribution of the Sithiche during the Blight and remained ever grateful. Logistically there wouldn’t even be much of a problem, as the Elves had given them a standing offer to help with such matters when they chose a home.

The problem was with the Sithiche themselves. After they had imprisoned the Elders and Evanuris, they had been unable to come to a consensus on what to do before Tevinter had moved in and enslaved them all. And while the Elves had been able to rally themselves around Shartan after he helped Andraste in her Rebellion, the Sithiche had not had someone to bring them together.

So they remained fractured, with some calling for the bloody death of the Elders who had so wronged them, and a more recent group calling for them to be placed back in power. The young were the ones who were more partial to this idea, having grown up on stories from outsiders about the grandeur and power that the Sithiche once held. The stories that conveniently left out the horrors and abuses that were heaped upon the majority of the people.

But nothing would ever be decided if they did not talk, so Ga’len leaned forward and wrapped his walking stick on the floor, sending out the tiniest bit of magic with each tap to gather everyone’s attention. Almost as One those assembled turned to him, and while there wasn’t complete silence it came quite close.

“Are we still waiting on anyone?” It was always best to check, as sometimes it took a bit longer for the representatives to arrive.

“There’s no one from the Storm Coast.” Jon’a called out, looking worried. His sister’s family had been part of that group.

“They fell to the Blades of Hessarian when they were still operating more as bandits, before the Inquisitor recruited them.” Conwe called back. “You should have received the missive I sent.” The grief was plain on Jon’a’s face as he sighed wearily.

“We’ve had to move a few times; the Rogue Templars became more aggressive.”

“That should be less of issue now, right?” Crispin from Orlais called out, his voice carrying a trace of the accent from that area. “The Inquisition took care of the ones causing trouble in the Hinterlands, didn’t he?”

“He did.” Ga’len confirmed. “And it was his people that helped rescue us from Lord Bronson.”

“I thought that Sarah Corring rescued you.” Murmurs broke out as people shared and contradicted rumors, so Ga’len wrapped his walking stick once more on the floor.

“She did rescue us, with the help of the Inquisition. She is with them now, sharing what she knows of the Koschei Corypheus.” Unlike before, there was pure silence.

“It’s true then.” Jon’a said, shaking. 

“But that knowledge died centuries ago,” Crispin stated, his voice holding just a tinge of hysteria. “The Elders are the only ones left with that ability.”

“From what Sarah has relayed to me, Corypheus is one of the Magisters who entered the Black city, so he is old enough to have learned it. How exactly he came across this information is still unknown.” The assemblage erupted almost before he had finished speaking, most outraged, some accusing others based on old slights. All of them scared. The older ones remembered what the Koschei had done to them, and the pains they had all taken to eradicate that knowledge.

“The Elders are still imprisoned, right? Pleased say they are.” Orla from the Hinterlands called out fearfully. She still bore the scars that one Elder in particular had taken great joy in giving her. Ga’len nodded.

“Only a few know their exact location.”

“Why are they still alive?” Casaw from the Emerald Graves demanded. He had been but a babe when they were overthrown, and now he was a grandfather himself. “Why were they not killed long ago?” Ga’len had to once again call their attention.

“Is that what you wish? The Death of our Elders? Is that what the people you represent want?” The murmurs turned from angry to agreement, though not from everyone. As Ga’len looked around, he saw many sitting quietly, with unsure looks on their faces.

“If their death is truly what is called for, then you must convince those who can perform sean-dóiteán. It is the only way.” And there was the true heart of the problem. As long as the Elders were alive, there would be those who wished for them to be returned to power just so they could end this fractured existence. But before they were torn down their age had allowed them many opportunities for experimentation and study, and had effectively made them immortal. Not as a Koschei, as all those had been found and easily killed long ago, but in more subtle and exacting ways. A way had been found to counteract those ways, the sean-dóiteán, and a few Elders had been killed. But only a few had the skill and mindset to use it, and they were not willing to use it more than once as it exacted its own toll. Most Sithiche understood this, and were therefore reluctant to ask those who could do it.

“We don’t have to ask them” Ga’len froze at the sound of a voice he had not heard in a long time, and had hoped to never hear again. As one, the Sithiche turned to see who had spoken. Many froze and recoiled, but far too many for Ga’len’s liking looked curious.

“What business have you here?” He managed to bite out.

“I came to speak as a representative of my people, of course. Is that not what this gathering is about?” His smile was easy and carefree, but the look in his eyes…Ga’len shuddered inwardly.

“You and yours were cast out when you sided with those who enslaved us.”

“Such poor manners from one as old as yourself, how embarrassing for you. Was it not you who once taught me that all options should be heard, no matter how distasteful?” Ga’len held back a hiss as his lessons were thrown back in his face.

“Say your piece them.” The look in Mormu’s eyes set Ga’lens stomach twisting in knots.

“My brothers and sisters, this half existence we have been living in does not need to continue.” What followed was a passionate and fiery speech that talked of how they could rise to what they once were, give up this existence of running and hiding before they died off. And he spoke of how Corypheus had promised to help them. When he was done, he turned and swept out of the hall, not bothering to see if he had convinced anyone. Ga’len was heartened to see that none followed immediately, but saddened that a few looked as though they wanted to.

“He is right about one thing.” Crispin said in the silence that followed [name] departure. “We do need a home. If we continue as we are then we will eventually turn into the Legends that many believe us to be.”

“We once agreed that the Elders needed to be dealt with before that could happen.” Jon’a pointed out.

“There are not enough of those who can perform sean-dóiteán for every Elder still alive, even if we convince all of them. And without a home there is no way to safely teach more.” Orla said.

“Then we need a home.” Crispin stated. “We can’t continue to let the Elders hold us back, however passively. And we need to decide what to do about Mormu and his people.”

“If this is the decision of those assembled,” he received affirmative nods and sounds from most everyone “then I will begin formal negotiations with the Monarchs of Ferelden on where we might build our new home. As for [group], I would suggest that those who wish to fight join the Inquisition. They are already fighting Corypheus, and are in the best position to make use of any information that you may have.

~ * ~

Mahannon stood in the war room after having barely been able to wash off the dust of travel. They had only just returned from the Western Approach when they had been met by a harried Josephine who informed them that Magister Maevaris Tilani would soon be arriving at Skyhold and had requested a meeting immediately upon arrival. Both Varric and Dorian had assured him that Maevaris would not expect perfection of any sort with such short notice, but Mahannon still worried about making a good impression. Tevinter she may be, but so far she had given them a great deal of support and information, the last thing he wanted was to give any hint that it had been unappreciated.

He appeared to not be the only one who was nervous about meeting the Magister. Leliana had to much training and poise to show it, but Cullen on the other hand…he was trying to keep up the appearance of the confident commander, but little tells kept giving him away. The nervous twitches of his hand on the pommel of his sword, he kept shifting from one foot to the other and was constantly shooting glances at the door. At first Mahannon put down the nervousness to Cullens distrust of mages, for while he had made great strides in that area there were some thoughts that never truly went away. But the more he looked at his commander, the more details he noticed that didn’t add up with that assessment. His armor was freshly polished and oiled, the ruff at his neck had been recently cleaned and brushed. He was freshly shaven, and was he imagining things or had Cullen taken extra care in styling his hair today? Mahannon glanced over at Leliana, who was watching Cullen with an amused expression.

“I must say, Commander, that you are looking particularly good this morning.” Leliana said sweetly, startling Cullen from his thoughts.

“What? Oh, thank you.”

“Is there any reason in particular?”

“No, not really. Josephine simply impressed upon me the importance of making a good impression.” 

“Is that…cologne, I smell? You don’t normally wear any.” Mahannon was now truly intrigued, as Leliana was right, Cullen did not normally bother with such things as cologne.

“It…it was a gift.” Leliana’s eyes all but sparkled. She definitely new something that Mahannon didn’t, and the first chance he got they were going to have a wonderful discussion to rectify that.

The door opened, and Mahannon straightened then relaxed his shoulders as Josephine had taught him. The woman herself entered, followed by whom he presumed was Magister Tilani.

“Inquisitor Lavellan, may I present Magister Maevaris Tilani of the Tevinter Imperium,” Mahannon gave a short bow to which Maevaris returned with a curtsey “Magister Tilani, may I present Inquisitor Mahannon Lavellan, Commander of our Forces Cullen Rutherford, and Sister Leliana, Seneschal of the Inquisition.” Each bowed to the others, then Maevaris went from introduction to business.

“Now that the formalities are out of the way, I have with me documents that I believe will aid in your fight.” Maevaris placed a leather briefcase on the table and withdrew a number of papers that she handed to Mahannon. “I, like Dorian, believe that the key to understanding and defeating Corypheus lay in where he came from, Tevinter. While Dorian has focused on unearthing his past to discredit him, I have been focusing on his recent activities. No one, no matter how powerful, can do what he wants by themselves. It is why he has built an army, and an army needs Generals.” She pulled out two separate folders, each with a name and picture on the front. “The first you saw during the attack on Haven; Samson, a former Templar from Kirkwall who is now in Command of the Red Templars.” Cullen’s jaw tightened at the name. “The second is Calpernia, who commands the Venatori.” Mahannon tapped Calpernia’s file thoughtfully. After arriving at Skyhold he and Cullen had discussed Samson at length, and the Emerald Graves were next on his list of places to check for leads on the Red Templars. But Calpernia was unknown to her.

“Tell me about her.” He said.

“Calpernia is a name from legend.” Maevaris looked annoyed that she didn’t have anything more recent. “She was a priestess of Dumat, and foster-mother to the man who founded the Imperium. As for the woman who currently uses it, my people have been unable to find anything.”

“Calling someone a ‘General’ implies that they lead troops of some sort. Samson stood alone on the battlefield, and whatever his motivations I doubt they include sharing responsibility.” Cullen stated without looking up from his file.

“Calpernia commands the Venatori, and has them searching for Elvhen and Sithiche ruins.” Mahannons head snapped up.

“Felix mentioned them, when we first met in Redcliffe. Tevinter Supremasists, correct?” Maevaris nodded.

“What is more interesting, is that she has had some shadow a merchant by the name of Vicinius. They have investigated his finances, surveyed his warehouses, though I have been unable to determine why she would be interested in him.

“Vicinius is a Tevinter name, is it not?” Josephine asked, to which Maevaris nodded.

“Born in Tallo, though he claims Vyrantium. He sells rare oils and amber, and keeps a summer home in Val Royeaux.” She handed a slimmer file to Leliana.

“As a merchant from Tevinter, he would be a valuable ally to have.” The red head commented. “I will make arrangements for you to visit him, Inquisitor.”

“Send Trevelyan and Solas.” Mahannon said, rubbing his temples. He may respond better to a human, and I need to head to the Emerald Graves.” Leliana nodded and turned to Maevaris. “Magister Tilani, is there anything else you can tell us?” She shook her head.

“At the moment, no. I have people looking into several other matters, and should they find anything I will inform you immediately.”

“Then allow me to call someone to escort you to your rooms.”

“There’s no need.” Cullen said, handing Mahannon the file on Samson. “I would be happy to escort the Magister.” Mahannon nodded, but stared at his Commander in disbelief when he confidently offered his arm to a very pleased looking Magister. As soon as the door closed behind them, Mahannon whipped his head to Leliana.

“Tell me _everything_.”

~ * ~


End file.
